1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an underwater container, and more particularly to an underwater housing for containing an electronic device, such as a photographic camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional underwater housing is adapted for containing a photographic camera (not shown), and includes a housing body 1, a seal cap 2, and an annular water seal 3. The photographic camera is contained within the housing body 1. An externally threaded rear end of the housing body 1 engages a threaded hole in a front end of the seal cap 2. An O-ring 10 is clamped between the housing body 1 and the seal cap 2 so as to establish a watertight seal therebetween. An electrical cable 31 extends through a hole 21 in the seal cap 2, and is coupled electrically to the photographic camera. The water seal 3 is disposed between the electrical cable 31 and the seal cap 2 so as to establish a watertight seal therebetween. However, an outer surface of the electrical cable 31 undergoes erosion after a long period of use, such that a gap is formed between the electrical cable 31 and the seal cap 2. The gap allows water to enter the housing and thereby come into contact with the electronic device. As such, an assembly of the underwater housing and the photographic camera cannot be used for a long period.